Ham Egg
Ham Egg is a major antagonist in the Astro Boy franchise, and also the main antagonist of Kimba the White Lion. Portrayals *In the 1963 anime, he was voiced by Takashi Ebata in the Japanese dub version, and by the late Gilbert Mack in the English dub version. *In the 1980 anime, he was voiced by Ichiro Hikawa in the Japanese dub version, and by Greg Zerkle in the English dub version. *In the 2003 anime, he was voiced by Yuichi Nagashima in the Japanese dub version, and by Wally Wingert in the English dub. *In the 2009 film adaptation of the original anime series, he was voiced by Nathan Lane, who also played Preed and Snowball. History ''Astro Boy'' 1980 anime Hamegg was seen in the 1980s Anime of Astro boy as the first minor antagonist ,He was a ringleader for the robot circus in the first two episodes of the anime.He first showed up on the cruise ship playing pool then later shows up after Astro boy gotten yelled at,he talks to "Toby" ( at the time) saying that he is disowned and convinced him to sign a contract to join the circus.After Astro saved the ship from crashing into icebergs Hamegg got angry and decided to put Astroboy into a box and showing the next day.Dr.Hamegg is always for the greed not really caring about the consequence of his actions also shown in Jungle emperor leo. He is also called by "Boss" by the robot and non robot staff at the circus. 2003 anime Role in Emperor Leo: The Movie When first introcuded Ham Egg is travelling from jeweler to jeweler to try and sell a special stone he found in the Bajalu Jungle. After being turned down at every pawn shop and jeweler he goes to, the jewelers all inform someone of Ham Egg's whereabouts, and soon he is hauled away in a black car by intimidating men in black suits. As it turns out, the stone that he's been trying to sell is really the "Moonlight Stone", a mineral that could be used as a power source and save the world from an impending energy crisis. A scientific organization led by Dr. Plus and Dr. Minus seek the help of Ham Egg to lead them to the source of the Moonlight Stone so it can be salvaged and used to help humanity. Ham Egg, however, is only interested in money, but is soon persuaded by Dr. Plus who is well aware of Ham Egg's illegal poaching activities. Ham Egg agrees to work for them, but demands to be put in charge of the search. Accompanying Ham Egg is Mr. Lemonade of the organization, and Dr. Moustache who is already stationed in the jungle. When they arrive in the jungle, Dr. Moustache and Mr. Lemonade are shocked by Ham Egg and his "friends" who want only destroy jungle forest land and shoot any animal they come across. Dr. Moustache constantly argues with them over being respectful to nature, as Mr. Lemonade records everything that happens in his journal. As Leo's son, Lune, becomes more and more curious of the human world, Leo continues to protect the animals of the jungle from whatever may threaten them, including Ham Egg's sinister actions, dissent amongst the animals, and a deadly disease that is affecting the animals. With his domain violated by humans in a relentless search for the Moonlight Stone, their actions bring death to the jungle and break up Leo's family. Leaving Leo with the heavy responsibility of bringing peace to the jungle, his family, and even the humans. Lune leaves the jungle behind, and travels by a log in the water to a nearby city. Lune is found by fishers and taken to a circus. A girl from the circus decides to take care of him, and he befriends a rat named Jack. Eventually a bird from the jungle finds Lune and tells him of how the disease is killing off many animals and she leaves with her flock. Lune is frightened by the idea that his family may be dead. Eventually there is a fire in the circus and Lune gets all the animals to help put it out. Lune, Jack and, the girl who took care of Lune bid their goodbyes and Lune sneaks onto a boat that will help him get back to Africa. In the jungle, Lyra is affected by the deadly disease and shortly dies. Although Lukio comes down with the same ailment, Dr. Moustache is able to cure her. We see near the end of the film that she gets better. However, we do not see her in the rest of the film. Leo, heartbroken by the disintegration of his family, decides to lead the humans to the center of the mountain where there are many moonlight stones. Many hunters are lost on the way, but finally they arrive. As they discover the stones, Ham Egg shoots at the trio. At the last minute, Mr. Lemonade jumps in the way and takes the bullet himself and dies. They soon discover the stones, and Ham Egg, blinded by greed, steals one of the stones and swallows it so no one else can have it, but dies shortly afterwards because the stone poisoned him. 2009 film adaptation Hamegg from the other two adaptations was redesigned to fit into the 2009 film, Astro Boy. In this adaptaion of the anime, Ham Egg, unlike most versions, is an inventor and also runs a robot battle competition, a characteristic deprived from the 1963 version. This Ham Egg also served as the secondary antagonist in the movie. Gallery Hamegg-0.jpg Hamegg using the whip.png Ham Egg 1963.png 1980 Ham Egg.png Hamegg (1980).png Ham Egg 2003.png Hamegg.jpg Category:Criminals Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Polluters Category:Abusers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Murderer